The present invention is generally directed to toners, developers, and imaging process, including a process for forming multi, including two-color, images and more specifically, the present invention is directed to a process for obtaining two-color images which in an embodiment comprises charging an imaging member, creating on the member a latent image comprising areas of high, medium, and low potential, developing the low areas of potential with a developer composition, subsequently developing the high areas of potential with a developer composition, transferring the developed image to a substrate, and optionally permanently affixing the image to the substrate. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to processes for obtaining passivated toners, and more specifically wherein the toner pigments are passivated thereby decreasing, or substantially eliminating their adverse effects on the electrical characteristics of the toner and developer compositions containing such pigments. The toner in embodiments can be comprised of resin particles, a red negatively charged pigment, and a positive charge enhancing additive, such as distearyl dimethylammonium methyl sulfate, and a toner comprised of resin particles, a blue negative charged pigment, and a positive charge enhancing additive, such as distearyl dimethylammonium methyl sulfate; and wherein the pigments selected are passivated. Passivation is achieved by, for example, the admixing of certain colored pigments and charge additives with the toner resin particles. Advantages associated with the processes of the present invention are the ability to generate high quality two-color images in a single development pass, particularly as a result of the absence of interaction between the colored, excluding black, and black developers; and passivation of the toner pigments in embodiments of the present invention. Passivation enables, for example, the selection of a common carrier for a number, such as three colored toner, wherein for each toner the pigment is of a different color and wherein the desired tribocharging level is achieved for each toner; the toners can possess the same, or similar imaging characteristics, especially with common carrier particles; the toners can possess similar triboelectric characteristics, for example a triboelectric value as determined by the known Faraday Cage method, or by a known charge spectrograph, within about + (plus) or - (minus) 10 tribounits, and preferably within about + or -5 tribo units for each toner; each of the toners possesses excellent admix of, for example, from about equal to, or less than 45 seconds, and in embodiments from about 5 to about 15 seconds as determined by the known charge spectrograph, against the same, or similar carrier, enabling developed images with low background deposits; and the electrostatic development apparatus can be the same, or similar for obtaining various different colored images in embodiments. Other advantages associated with the present invention include the provision of a developer with stable negative triboelectrical toner characteristics and stable negative triboelectrically charged toner which enables the generation of high quality images subsequent to development, that is images with substantially no background deposits and substantially no smearing for a broad range of relative humidity conditions, that is, for example, from 20 to 90 percent relative humidity at an effective range of temperature zones ranging, for example, from about 20.degree. C. to about 80.degree. C.
Toner compositions with colored pigments are known. For example, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948.686, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, a process for the formation of two color images with a colored developer comprised of a first toner comprised of certain resin particles, such as styrene butadiene, a first pigment, such as copper phthalocyanine, a charge control additive, colloidal silica and metal salts of fatty acid external surface additives, and a first carrier comprised of a steel core with, for example, a polymethyl methacrylate overcoating containing known conductive particles of, for example, carbon black, such as BLACK PEARLS.RTM. carbon blacks available from Columbia Chemicals, present in an effective amount of, for example, from about 1 to about 40 weight percent of the coating, and wherein the coating weight is, for example, from about 0.2 to 4 weight percent; and a second developer comprised of a black toner, a second charge additive and a steel core carrier with certain polymeric overcoatings, see claim 1 for example. Examples of colored toner pigments are illustrated in column 9, lines 10 to 26, and examples of charge additives for the toner are detailed in column 9, lines 27 to 43, of the aforementioned patent. For the black toner, there can be selected the components as recited in columns 10 and 11, including charge additives such as distearyl dimethyl ammonium methyl sulfate, see column 11, lines 16 to 32. Additionally, the working Examples of this patent detail the preparation of a number of specific toners. More specifically, there is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,686 a process for forming two-color images which comprises, for example, (1) charging an imaging member in an imaging apparatus; (2) creating on the member a latent image comprising areas of high, intermediate, and low potential; (3) developing the low areas of potential by conductive magnetic brush development with a developer comprising a colored first toner comprising a first resin present in an amount of from about 80 to about 98.8 percent by weight and selected from the group consisting of polyesters, styrene-butadiene polymers, styrene-acrylate polymers, styrenemethacrylate polymers, and mixtures thereof; a first pigment present in an amount of from about 1 to about 15 percent by weight and selected from the group consisting of copper phthalocyanine pigments, quinacridone pigments, azo pigments, rhodamine pigments, and mixtures thereof; a charge control agent present in an amount of from about 0.2 to about 5 percent by weight; colloidal silica surface external additives present in an amount of from about 0.1 to about 2 percent by weight; and external additives comprising metal salts or metal salts of fatty acids present in an amount of from about 0.1 to about 2 percent by weight; and a first carrier comprising a steel core with an average diameter of from about 25 to about 215 microns and a coating selected from the group consisting of a methyl terpolymer, polymethyl methacrylate, and a blend of from about 35 to about 65 percent by weight of polymethyl methacrylate and from about 35 to about 65 percent by weight of chlorotrifluoroethylene-vinyl chloride copolymer, wherein the coating contains from 0 to about 40 percent by weight of the coating of conductive particles and wherein the coating weight is from about 0.2 to about 3 percent by weight of the carrier; (4) subsequently developing the high areas of potential by conductive magnetic brush development with a developer comprising a black second toner comprising a second resin present in an amount of from about 80 to about 98.8 percent by weight and selected from the group consisting of polyesters, styrene-butadiene polymers, styrene-acrylate polymers, styrene-methacrylate polymers, and mixtures thereof; a second pigment present in an amount of from about 1 to about 15 percent by weight; and a second charge control additive present in an amount of from about 0.1 to about 6 percent by weight; and a second carrier comprising a steel core with an average diameter of from about 25 to about 215 microns and a coating selected from the group consisting of a chlorotrifluoroethylene-vinyl chloride copolymer containing from 0 to about 40 percent by weight of conductive particles at a coating weight of from about 0.4 to about 1.5 percent by weight of the carrier; polyvinylfluoride at a coating weight of from about 0.01 to about 0.2 percent by weight of the carrier; and polyvinylchloride at a coating weight of from about 0.01 to about 0.2 percent by weight of the carrier; and (5) transferring the developed twocolor image to a substrate. Imaging members suitable for use with the process of the copending application may be of any type capable of maintaining three distinct levels of potential. Generally, various dielectric or photoconductive insulating material suitable for use in xerographic, ionographic, or other electrophotographic processes may be selected for the above process, and suitable photoreceptor materials include amorphous silicon, layered organic materials as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, and the like. One disadvantage associated with the toners and imaging processes of the aforementioned patent include the use of a positive charged pigment, and a positive charge enhancing additive resulting, it is believed, in images with lower resolutions that are obtained with the invention of the present application in embodiments.
Processes for obtaining electrophotographic, including xerographic, and two-colored images are known. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,185, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated an apparatus for forming two color images by forming a bipolar electrostatic image of a two-color original document on a photoconductive drum. A first developing unit applies a toner of a first color and polarity to the drum and a second developing unit applies a toner of a second color and polarity to the drum to form a two color electrostatic image which is transferred and fixed to a copy sheet. A bias voltage of the first polarity is applied to the second developing unit to repel the toner of the first color and prevent degradation of the first color toner image. A bias voltage of the second polarity is applied to the first developing unit to prevent contamination of the first color toner with the second color toner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,821, there is disclosed a method and apparatus for forming two-color images which employs two magnetic brushes. The first developed image is not disturbed during development of the second image since the second magnetic brush contacts the surface of the imaging member more lightly than the first magnetic brush, and the toner scraping force of the second magnetic brush is reduced in comparison with that of the first magnetic brush by setting the magnetic flux density on a second nonmagnetic sleeve with an internally disposed magnet smaller than the magnetic flux density on a first magnetic sleeve, or by adjusting the distance between the second nonmagnetic sleeve and the surface of the imaging member.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,415, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a method of highlight color imaging which comprises providing a layered organic photoreceptor having a red sensitive layer and a short wavelength sensitive layer, subjecting the imaging member to negative charges, followed by subjecting the imaging member to positive charges, imagewise exposing the member, and developing with a colored developer composition comprising positively charged toner components, negatively charged toner components and carrier particles. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,402, there is illustrated a two-component type dry developer for use in dichromatic electrophotography which comprises two kinds of developers, each of which consists of a toner and a carrier. Dichromatic images are formed by developing a both positively and negatively electrified electrostatic latent image successively with toners different in polarity and color from each other, wherein one carrier becomes positively charged by friction with either of the two toners while the other carrier becomes negatively charged by friction with either of the two toners.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,302 discloses a developing process for two-colored electrophotography which comprises charging the surface of a photoreceptor with two photosensitive layers of different spectral sensitivities with one polarity, subsequently charging the photoreceptor with a different polarity, exposing a two-colored original to form electrostatic latent images having different polarities corresponding to the two-colored original, developing one latent image with a first color toner of one polarity, exposing the photoreceptor to eliminate electric charges with the same polarity as the first color toner which are induced on the surface of the photoreceptor in the vicinity of the latent image developed by the first color toner, and developing the other latent image with a second color toner charged with a polarity different from that of the first color toner.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,616 discloses a method of developing electrostatic latent images by selectively extracting colored grains of one polarity from a mixture thereof having opposite polarity to each other in the presence of an alternating field, followed by development of the electrostatic image by the selectively extracted colored grains. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,117 discloses an electrophotographic method for forming two-colored images which comprises uniformly charging the surface of a photoreceptor having a conductive surface and a photoconductive layer sensitive to a first color formed on the conductive substance, followed by exposing a two-colored original to form on the photoconductive layer a latent image corresponding to a second color region in the original with the same polarity as the electric charges on the surface of the photoconductive layer. The photoreceptor surface is then subjected to a reversal development treatment by the use of a photoconductive color toner charged with the same polarity as the electric charges constituting the latent image to develop the noncharged region with the photoconductive toner. The latent image is then subjected to normal development treatment with an insulative toner having a color different from the color of the photoconductive toner. Subsequently, the color toners on the photoconductive layer are charged with a different polarity from the charging polarity and, simultaneously, the original is exposed through a filter shielding against the first color, thereby forming a two-colored image.
Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,447, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated an image forming method which comprises forming on a photosensitive member an electrostatic latent image having at least three different levels of potentials, or comprising first and second latent images and developing the first and second latent images with a three component developer. The developer comprises a magnetic carrier, a first toner chargeable to one polarity by contact with the magnetic carrier, and a second toner chargeable to a polarity opposite to that of the first toner by contact with the first toner, but substantially not chargeable by contact with the magnetic carrier. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,281 discloses a method of forming dichromatic copy images by forming an electrostatic latent image having a first image portion and a second image portion. The first image portion is developed by a first magnetic brush with a magnetic toner of a first color that is chargeable to a specific polarity, and the second image portion is developed by a second magnetic brush with a mixture of a magnetic carrier substantially not chargeable with the magnetic toner and a nonmagnetic toner of a second color chargeable to a polarity opposite to that of the magnetic toner by contact with the magnetic carrier.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,129, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a method of forming dichromatic copy images with a developer composed of a high-resistivity magnetic carrier and a nonmagnetic insulating toner, which are triboelectrically chargeable. An electrostatic latent image having at least three different levels of potential is formed and the toner and carrier are adhered, respectively, onto the first and second image portions. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,883, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a method of forming composite or dichromatic images which comprises forming on an imaging member electrostatic latent images having at least three different potential levels, the first and second latent images being represented, respectively, by a first potential and a second potential relative to a common background potential. The first and second images are developed by a first magnetic brush using two kinds of toners, at least one of which is magnetic, and both of which are chargeable to polarities opposite to each other with application to a developing electrode of a bias voltage capable of depositing the magnetic toner on the background potential area to deposit selectively the two toners on the first and second latent images and to deposit the magnetic toner on the background potential area, while collecting the deposited magnetic toner at least from the background potential area by second magnetic brush developing means.
Also mentioned are the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,004 directed to hydrophobic silicon type micropowders comprising silicon type microparticles which have been treated with secondary tertiary amine functional silanes, and when the micropowders combine with the positively charging resin powder, such as a toner, the fluidity of the resin powder is substantially increased, see for example the Abstract of the Disclosure, column 1, beginning at line 60, and continuing on to column 4 and the working Examples; U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,491 directed to dry toner and developer compositions with good charge stability and minimization of toner image transfer defects, which composition comprises a major component of a normally solid fixable binder resin which is free of siloxane segments and is a minor component in a normally solid multiphase thermoplastic condensate polymer which contains a polyorgano siloxane block or graft segment, note specifically the use of a charge control agent in column 2, beginning at line 50, examples of charge control agents being detailed, for example, in column 4, beginning at line 23, including ammonium or phosphonium salts, and the like; U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,003, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, directed to a toner for developing electrostatic latent images characterized in that the toner comprises an aluminum complex of a hydroxy carboxylic acid which may be substituted with alkyl and/or arylalkyl, such as BONTRON E-88.TM., E-84.TM., and the like, see for example column 2, beginning at line 29, and continuing on to column 5; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,208 directed to a toner for developing electrostatic latent images, which toner comprises an aluminum compound of an aromatic amino carboxylic acid as represented by the formula illustrated in the Abstract of the Disclosure, and also see column 2, beginning at line 26, and continuing on to column 7.
Other representative patents of interest with respect to formation of two-color images include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,045,218 and 4,572,651.
The process of charging a photoresponsive imaging member to a single polarity and creating on it an image of at least three different levels of potential of the same polarity is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,929, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. This patent discloses a method of creating two colored images by creating on an imaging surface a charge pattern including an area of first charge as a background area, a second area of greater voltage than the first area, and a third area of lesser voltage than the first area with the second and third areas functioning as image areas. The charge pattern is developed in a first step with positively charged toner particles of a first color, and in a subsequent development step, developed with negatively charged toner particles of a second color. Alternatively, charge patterns may be developed with a dry developer containing toners of two different colors in a single development step. According to the teachings of this patent, however, the images produced are of inferior quality compared to those developed in two successive development steps. Also of interest with respect to the trilevel process for generating images is U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,163, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. The aforementioned processes may be selected with the passivated toners and developers of the present invention.
The photoresponsive imaging member can be negatively charged, positively charged, or both, and the latent image formed on the surface may be comprised of either a positive or a negative potential, or both. In one embodiment, the image comprises three distinct levels of potential, all being of the same polarity. The levels of potential should be well differentiated, such that they are separated by at least 100 volts, and preferably 200 volts or more. For example, a latent image on an imaging member can comprise areas of potential at -800, -400, and -100 volts. In addition, the levels of potential may comprise ranges of potential. For example, a latent image may be comprised of a high level of potential ranging from about -500 to about -800 volts, an intermediate level of potential of about -400 volts, and a low level ranging from about -100 to about -300 volts. An image having levels of potential that range over a broad area may be created such that gray areas of one color are developed in the high range and gray areas of another color are developed in the low range with 100 volts of potential separating the high and low ranges and constituting the intermediate, undeveloped range. In this situation, from 0 to about 100 volts may separate the high level of potential from the intermediate level of potential, and from 0 to about 100 volts may separate the intermediate level of potential from the low level of potential. When a layered organic photoreceptor is employed, preferred potential ranges are from about -700 to about -850 volts for the high level of potential, from about -350 to about -450 volts for the intermediate level of potential, and from about -100 to about -180 volts for the low level of potential. These values will differ, depending upon the type of imaging member selected.
Moreover, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,185, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, are developers, toners and imaging processes thereof. In an embodiment of the patent, there is provided a process for forming two-color images which comprises (1) charging an imaging member in an imaging apparatus; (2) creating on the member a latent image comprising areas of high, intermediate, and low potential; (3) developing the low areas of potential by, for example, conductive magnetic brush development with a developer comprising carrier particles, and a colored first toner comprised of resin particles, colored, other than black, pigment particles, and an aluminum complex charge enhancing additive; (4) subsequently developing the high areas of potential by conductive magnetic brush development with a developer comprising a second black developer comprised of carrier particles and a toner comprised of resin, black pigment, such as carbon black, and a charge enhancing additive; (5) transferring the developed two-color image to a suitable substrate; and (6) fixing the image thereto. In an embodiment of the aforementioned, the first developer comprises, for example, a first toner comprised of resin present in an effective amount of from, for example, about 70 to about 98 percent by weight which resin can be selected from the group consisting of polyesters, styrene-butadiene polymers, styrene-acrylate polymers, styrene-methacrylate polymers, PLIOLITES.RTM., crosslinked styrene acrylates, crosslinked styrene methacrylates, and the like, wherein the crosslinking component is, for example, divinyl benzene, and mixtures thereof; a first colored blue, especially PV FAST BLUE.TM. pigment present in an effective amount of from, for example, about 1 to about 15 percent by weight, and preferably from about 5 to about 10 weight percent; an aluminum complex charge enhancing additive; and a second developer comprised of a second toner comprised of resin present in an effective amount of from, for example, about 70 to about 98 percent by weight, which resin can be selected from the group consisting of polyesters, styrene-butadiene polymers, styrene-acrylate polymers, styrene-methacrylate polymers, PLIOLITES.RTM., crosslinked styrene acrylates, crosslinked styrene methacrylates, and the like, wherein the crosslinking component is, for example, divinyl benzene, and mixtures thereof; and a black pigment present in an effective amount of from, for example, about 1 to about 15 percent by weight, and preferably from about 1 to about 5 weight percent wherein the aforementioned black toner contains a charge enhancing additive such as an alkyl pyridinium halide, and preferably cetyl pyridinium chloride, and in a preferred embodiment the black toner is comprised of 92 percent by weight of a styrene n-butyl methacrylate copolymer (58/42), 6 percent by weight of Regal 330.RTM. carbon black, and 2 percent by weight of the charge enhancing additive cetyl pyridinium chloride.
Illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,538, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is a process for forming two-color images which comprises (1) charging an imaging member in an imaging apparatus; (2) creating on the member a latent image comprising areas of high, intermediate, and low potential; (3) developing the low areas of potential by, for example, conductive magnetic brush development with a developer comprising carrier particles, and a colored first toner comprised of resin, a positively charging pigment, and a negatively charging pigment; (4) subsequently developing the high areas of potential by conductive magnetic brush development with a developer comprising a second developer comprised of carrier particles and a toner comprised of resin, black pigment, such as carbon black, and a charge enhancing additive; (5) transferring the developed two-color image to a suitable substrate; and (6) fixing the image thereto.